Renku Yuki
'''Character First Name'''[http://shinobi-reborn.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Template.?action=edit&section=1 Edit] Renku '''Character Last Name'''[http://shinobi-reborn.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Template.?action=edit&section=2 Edit] Yuki '''IMVU Username'''[http://shinobi-reborn.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Template.?action=edit&section=3 Edit] Raibu '''Nickname (optional)'''[http://shinobi-reborn.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Template.?action=edit&section=4 Edit] (Character's nicknames go here. Nicknames are not available for obtaining at first. It is something earned in the RP.) '''Age'''[http://shinobi-reborn.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Template.?action=edit&section=5 Edit] 26 '''Date of Birth'''[http://shinobi-reborn.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Template.?action=edit&section=6 Edit] 3/13 '''Gender'''[http://shinobi-reborn.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Template.?action=edit&section=7 Edit] Male '''Ethnicity'''[http://shinobi-reborn.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Template.?action=edit&section=8 Edit] Kirigakurian '''Height'''[http://shinobi-reborn.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Template.?action=edit&section=9 Edit] 5'11 '''Weight'''[http://shinobi-reborn.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Template.?action=edit&section=10 Edit] 145 lbs '''Blood Type'''[http://shinobi-reborn.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Template.?action=edit&section=11 Edit] AB '''Occupation'''[http://shinobi-reborn.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Template.?action=edit&section=12 Edit] Shinobi '''Scars/Tattoos'''[http://shinobi-reborn.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Template.?action=edit&section=13 Edit] (Character's scars and/or tattoos go here. A brief description of why/how one got them would be nice.) '''Affiliation'''[http://shinobi-reborn.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Template.?action=edit&section=14 Edit] Kirigakure [Hidden Mist Village] '''Relationship Status'''[http://shinobi-reborn.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Template.?action=edit&section=15 Edit] Single '''Personality'''[http://shinobi-reborn.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Template.?action=edit&section=16 Edit] (Character's personality goes here. Provide at least 100 words, preferably 200+. A well developed character is the key to a well developed RP.) '''Behaviour'''[http://shinobi-reborn.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Template.?action=edit&section=17 Edit] (Character's behaviour goes here. Consider manners, etiquette, social behaviour, ect. Example: does not swear, socially awkward, charismatic, shy in large groups, ect.) '''Nindo (optional)'''[http://shinobi-reborn.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Template.?action=edit&section=18 Edit] (Character's nindo goes here. What is your characters catchphrase? If nothing yet, and the people of your village do not know of it themselves. Do not put anything. Examples: "Dattebayo!!" or "How troublesome..") '''Summoning'''[http://shinobi-reborn.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Template.?action=edit&section=19 Edit] (Character's summoning goes here. Summoning has to be taught to you, unless you're a Jounin or higher. Nothing too big or fancy for Tier 1. Can go a little crazy at Tier 2. Tier 3 allows for big beasts and monsters alike. Examples: Toads, birds, slugs, ect.) '''Bloodline/Clan'''[http://shinobi-reborn.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Template.?action=edit&section=20 Edit] (Character's bloodline/clan goes here. Here, you can provide information about your clan or family. Example: Uchiha clan.) '''Ninja Class '''[http://shinobi-reborn.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Template.?action=edit&section=21 Edit] Mizukage '''Element One'''[http://shinobi-reborn.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Template.?action=edit&section=22 Edit] '''Water Release''' (水遁, ''Suiton''; "Water Style") is one of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allow the user to manipulate pre-existing water, or create their own, by turning their chakra into water. It takes much more ability to create the water outside the body than to manipulate what is already available or expel it from their mouths. One of the most versatile of the five basic chakra natures, Water Release techniques can not only change shape butstate as well. Moreover, the water becomes more solid in the process as well. The water affinity is seemingly more common amongst shinobi of Kirigakure. Offensive water techniques seem to inflict harm from the sudden force that they exert, which would cause massive internal damage to a human. '''Element Two'''[http://shinobi-reborn.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Template.?action=edit&section=23 Edit] '''Wind Release''' (風遁, ''Fūton''; "Wind Style") is one of the five basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible. Wind Release is mainly short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal cutting and slashing damage. A rarity among the five chakra natures, wind techniques are usually performed by generating air circulation and can be enhanced through this method as well. Wind-natured chakra can also be channelled into blades to increase their cutting power and overall range. The wind affinity is seemingly more common amongst shinobi of Sunagakure. '''Advanced Nature'''[http://shinobi-reborn.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Template.?action=edit&section=24 Edit] '''Ice Release''' (氷遁, ''Hyōton''; "Ice Style") is the advanced nature kekkei genkai of the Yuki clan made up techniques that combine wind and water-based chakra to create and manipulate ice, forming it into various structures. When the user releases their chakra, the surrounding vicinity becomes cold enough to cause snow to fall. The ice Haku could create was also extremely resistant to fire-based attacks, only melting slightly when coming into contact with Sasuke's flames. As shown by Haku, as a child, he could also manipulate the form of nearby water. Additionally, any nearby water is an advantage, as the user can simply freeze that water to create ice. Using his special ability, Haku developed the Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals, which allowed him to create any number of floating mirrors made of ice to use as a shield or trap an opponent. '''Weapon of choice'''[http://shinobi-reborn.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Template.?action=edit&section=25 Edit] Gunbai '''Databook'''[http://shinobi-reborn.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Template.?action=edit&section=26 Edit] '''Chakra colour'''[http://shinobi-reborn.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Template.?action=edit&section=27 Edit] Blue '''Projectile Weapons Inventory'''[http://shinobi-reborn.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Template.?action=edit&section=28 Edit] (Character's projectile weapons inventory.) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces):''' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):''' '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):''' '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):''' '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each):''' '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):''' '''Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each):''' '''Total:''' '''Jutsu List'''[http://shinobi-reborn.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Template.?action=edit&section=29 Edit] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] (Link to the custom jutsu, or the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Jutsu Naruto Wikia]. Make sure to list the rank of your Jutsu. If there is no given rank, ask Heki and he'll personally give it to you. If you see something on the bio of someone ele with a rank that doesn't have a rank on the Naruto Wikia, then you can use that.) '''Allies'''[http://shinobi-reborn.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Template.?action=edit&section=30 Edit] (Character's allies go here. Examples: certain villages, individuals, ect.) '''Enemies'''[http://shinobi-reborn.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Template.?action=edit&section=31 Edit] (Character's enemies go here. Examples: Rivals, bullies, villages, individuals, ect.) '''Background Information'''[http://shinobi-reborn.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Template.?action=edit&section=32 Edit] (Character's backgroud information goes here. Include somewhat of a story of how your RPC came to be.) '''Roleplaying Library'''[http://shinobi-reborn.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Template.?action=edit&section=33 Edit] (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles:[http://shinobi-reborn.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Template.?action=edit&section=34 Edit] Casual Meetings or Events:[http://shinobi-reborn.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Template.?action=edit&section=35 Edit] Story Progression:[http://shinobi-reborn.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Template.?action=edit&section=36 Edit] Clan Specific:[http://shinobi-reborn.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Template.?action=edit&section=37 Edit] Training Roleplays[http://shinobi-reborn.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Template.?action=edit&section=38 Edit] '''Approved by:'''[http://shinobi-reborn.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Template.?action=edit&section=39 Edit]